No soy Nada sin Ti
by Guishe
Summary: Habían pasado ya mas de dos años desde que ella se había marchado y aun así me encontraba encerrado una vez mas en esta habitación atestada de fotos de ella, recuerdos que no hacían mas que hundirme en la desesperación, ya no quería ver la luz del sol.
1. Jasper POV cap 1

Aclaracion importante: Todos los personajes de twilight pertenecen a Meyer! lo demas pura creacion mia :D

* * *

**No soy Nada sin Ti**

* * *

_Capitulo I_

**Jasper POV **

Habían pasado ya mas de dos años desde que ella se había marchado y aun así me encontraba encerrado una vez mas en esta habitación atestada de fotos de ella, recuerdos que no hacían mas que hundirme en la desesperación, ya no quería ver la luz del sol, ya mi vida no tenia objetivo, no tenia nada, sabia que con mi postura lastimaba a mi familia adoptiva pero la verdad que no me sentía con ánimos para poder estar a lado de nadie... ella siempre había sido mi esperanza, mi fuerza...y desde que se había marchado todo eso había dejado un hueco en mi corazón.

Me siento en la orilla de esta habitación fría que me rodea, mis días habían sido monótonos, aun recordándolo todo, desde el mismo instante en la que me encontró.  
La magia que ella me hacia sentir y la seguridad con la que me podía manejar había llevado mi mundo a un nivel que jamás me hubiera animado, con el simple hecho de poder estar rodeados de humanos y que pudiera soportar el olor que me incitaba y me quemaba la garganta. Cada cosa que había aprendido había sido por Alice, y ahora podía sentir que nada me era suficiente.

Edward había intentado varias veces levantarme el animo diciéndome que ella volvería que ella solo había ido en busca de su pasado porque necesitaba encontrarse consigo misma y no lo negaba sabia que era así, pero lo que mas me dolía era que se haya ido sin mi... aunque comprendía que era un camino que solo ella podía emprender pero jamás pensé que me dolería tanto estar separado de ella, teniendo el miedo de perderla, de no ser lo suficientemente bueno para cuando regresara y ahí es cuando volvía a caer al mirarme al espejo y como había empeorado.

Ya no tenia solución sabía perfectamente que Alice se había vuelto mi vida, y sin ella yo no quería seguir.... no sabia cuanto tiempo le llevaría a ella descubrirse y yo no sabía cuanto tiempo mas podría aguantar.

Creo que me había vuelto peligroso para mi mismo... mis sentimientos iban cambiando de estado como el soplo del viento y esto hacia que quien estuviera cerca mío cayera sumido en lo que yo mismo sentía y no quería que mi familia sufriera lo que yo. Mejor mantenerlos alejados y mantenerme encerrado había sido mi mejor idea, pues así no expondría a mi familia de los diferentes efluvios de emociones.

Edward era el mas persistente... ya que el podía leer en mi mente lo que estaba entiendo y lo que pensaba e intentaba a su manera ayudarme y se lo agradecía, era un gran amigo... el mejor pero no podía, no tenia el valor para enfrentarlo y darme cuenta como los había defraudado. Solo quería que ella volviera... solo quería tenerla en mis brazos, saber que estaba bien, poder ver sus ojos y en ellos el reflejo de toda esa dulzura ella desprendía. solo quería poderla abrazar y sentir su cuerpo junto al mío, sentir sus palabras susurradas a mis oídos... solo quería que me abrazara una vez mas para saber que todo estaba bien. Que lo nuestro jamás había cambiado... pero eso era lo que mas temía.

-Jasper- oí la voz de Esme, sabia que le estaba haciendo daño mas a ella que a cualquiera pero no podía mirarla a la cara, con lo cual agache mi cabeza metiéndola entre mis rodillas mientras oía como ingresaba, jamás le había prohibido ingresar a mi habitación, pero me sentía fatal a percibir sus emociones. - vamos Jasper, no estés así, sabes que tu puedes mas de lo que piensas, ella si se fue era porque sabia que lo soportarías porque ya podías solo, además, además no se fue para siempre.... vamos corazón, levántate, sal de este pozo en el que te estas hundiendo.

-Ven Madre, solo Abrázame - le dije con voz débil y sabia que si pudiera llorar lo estaría haciendo con gusto para poder despojar este sentimiento de tristeza.

Esme se inclino hacia mi y extendió sus brazos yo me acurruque en ellos y me quede allí sintiendo la preocupación de Esme y el dolor que yo mismo sentía.- entre tanta oscuridad la nostalgia duele mas...abrázame...- susurre y cerré mis ojos mientras Esme solo me acompañaba en mi dolor...

-Jasper querido... no te dejes caer, no te hundas en la tristeza, déjanos ayudarte a salir - me dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabellera y besaba mi frente.

-Gracias Esme, pero por ahora...necesito... un tiempo solo - dije con pena y vi en su cara el dolor que le causaban mis palabras pero aun así me respeto y levantándose salio de la habitación.-

me quede sentado pensando en ella, en su recuerdo y dibuje una sonrisa al solo recordarla cuando tenia alguna de sus ideas... o cuando sabia que lo que había planeado para Bella saldría a pedir de boca. Pero la Nostalgia una vez más me hizo hundirme en mi tristeza al quererla nuevamente a mi lado.

-Jasper - ahí ahora mi nombre nuevamente pero en este instante no era Esme sino Edward no necesite responderle para que supiera que le estaba preguntando que hacia allí parado.

-Necesito que me acompañes a un lugar - me dijo y levante la mirada, ¿no entendía que eso era un peligro para quien estuviera cerca de mí? ¿Que soy peligroso si no estoy con ella quien me mantiene a raya, que puedo lastimar y lastimarme al mismo tiempo?

-lo se Jasper, pero también se que no te dejare solo ni una sola vez y también se que a Alice no le hubiera gustado que estuvieras allí tirado con miedo a todo... si no que hubieras podido aprender por una vez a tener confianza a ti mismo. Que enfrentaras las cosas y sobre todo que la esperaras con los brazos abiertos a su regreso. Todo esto para ella tampoco es fácil y sobre todo al tenerte lejos, pero necesitaba hacer este viaje a su pasado sola por eso lo ha hecho sin llevarte a ti... así que ahora Amigo... levántate y acompáñame.

me quede enmudecido ante sus palabras, sabia que tenia razón y que debía ser fuerte, intente infundirme valor con las emociones de Edward, aspire tanto de ellas como podía para mantenerme calmado.

-gracias Edward- le dije aunque el ya lo había oído ante en mis pensamientos pero quería poderlo expresar verbalmente.

-De nada hermano - me dijo dándome un abrazo y eso me ayudo para poder recomponerme un poco mas.-cuenta conmigo siempre, no te dejare caer, así como tu no me has dejado caer ni a mi ni a Bella, tu siempre fuiste nuestro pilar que nos mantenía reconfortados, ahora seré yo tu pilar para que puedas levantarte y seguir caminando.

Asentí con la cabeza ya que sabia con exactitud cuan agradecido estaba a sus palabras, auque no creyera que fueran exactamente así, me sentía querido e importante en la familia, con lo cual eso me era suficiente por ahora... mi felicidad seria completa si ella regresara.

-Lo Hará Jasper... Lo hará, pues te ama con mucha intensidad y créeme a ella también se le esta haciendo difícil el estar separada de ti... - y sonreí asintiendo una vez mas con la cabeza e intente calmar mi ambiente emocional.

* * *


	2. Alice POV cap 2

**_Capitulo II_**

**Alice POV**

Ya he pasado mucho tiempo aquí, aunque mi pasado he logrado encontrar, no me siento en paz, creo ya que las ciudades y todos sus alrededores donde alguna vez viví como una humana no me llenan, quizás sea porque ya luego de todo este tiempo se me hace monótono, ya no hay que me incentive a quedarme aquí, aunque los recuerdos son confusos y aunque no logro definir si todo lo que he hecho ha sido suficiente, no puedo parar de pensar en Jasper... mi Jasper...

Me siento en un café mientras miro a mi alrededor, me quedo quieta intentando escanear algo del futuro de Jasper, pero no veo nada, quizás por todo este tiempo en el que me mantuve lejos, quizás hasta incluso ya no piense en mi, solo espero que haya sido capaz de poder levantar su cabeza en alto y enfrentarse a lo que ya esta preparado aunque temeroso de lo mismo. Me preocupa que aun tenga miedo de salir, de enfrentarse a lo cotidiano.

Aunque se me ha hecho difícil el hecho de sepárame de el, no podía hacer este viaje y obligarlo a que pase por todo lo que he pasado, sabia perfectamente que lo estaría condicionando a estar pegado a mi para sobrevivir y era sumamente conciente que el podía, solo que su inseguridad era demasiado grande y siempre era yo quien le decía que lo podía hacer ya que preveía que así seria mirando su futuro.

Pero no era justo atarlo de esa forma a mi, el ya había comprobado que quizás se condicionaba de mas ante lo que habíamos supuesto nosotros que seria lo mas natural.... pero al verla a bella todo eso se le entremezclo. Y yo sabia que el podía y que no necesitaba de mis visiones para avanzar. quizás hasta incluso podría estar mas feliz sin mi... se que soy a veces demasiado absorbente con las cosas que quiero o con lo que me propongo pero aunque no quiera eso me duele, el solo hecho de pensar que quizás no me quiera mas... eso me produce una sensación de vacío y mal estar.

Me gustaría poder hablar con el.... aunque sea unos segundos pero el temor a que no me quiera mas es mucho mas grande, se queme mantuve incomunicada por mucho tiempo, pero se también que era solo por su bien... aunque mi corazón llorara... aunque mis días fueran horriblemente aburridos sin su compañía, la soledad se había hecho prácticamente mi amiga.

Gracias a Dios podía hablar con Edward, el me comprendía hasta que punto podría dejarlo todo para mantener a la persona que amas alejado de ti para que fuera feliz, se que en un principio lo hice por mi pero mas allá de eso estaba el deseo de que el fuera autosuficiente y se sintiera orgulloso de no tener que estar atado a mi, que si verdaderamente me amaba era no solo porque lo podía ayudar, sino por el solo hecho de verdaderamente hacerlo. Sonó unas tres veces y del otro lado atendieron

-¿Hola? - dije y pronto al escuchar la respuesta de la otra persona me quede helada.

-Hola Alice... Alice - decía Jasper del otro lado - ¿donde estas? ¿Como estas? ¿Volves? Te extraño amor... - y mi corazón brinco, no sabia que decir... aun me seguía amando aun me tenia presente... estaba enmudecía ante lo que oía, su calida voz... me lleno cada recodo de mi ser. -Alice, ¿estas?- dijo temeroso

-Si, Jasper - dije con entusiasmo cuando pude hacerlo- Ah! - grite - como te extrañe, no sabia si aun querrías verme luego de tanto tiempo, te quiero tanto, me has hecho tanta falta, ¿como estas? - dije sabiendo que si seguía hablando no podría callarme mas... tanto tiempo alejado de el...

-Alice, Alice! - gritaba con angustia mi vida- no sabes cuanta falta me has hecho, te llevaste mi corazón contigo, no ha sido nada igual las cosas por aquí sin ti.... agradezco de que Edward haya olvidado su celular, aunque no entiendo porque no me haz llamado - dijo y el tono de su voz se quebró.

-No fue porque no te quisiera mas Jasper... - dije intentando tranquilizarlo....- solo que pensé, que quizás, ya no quisieras... quería darte tu tiempo.- le dije casi susurrándole apenada.

-Nada en el mundo me haría dejar de amarte mi pequeña, nada, sin ti mi vida no es lo mismo porque mi vida eres tu... yo no quería dejarte, pero también sabia que era por tu bien, pero soy egoísta y te quiero para mi... vuelve... abrázame... ¡quédate conmigo! - me rogó y mi corazón se despedazo, no necesitaba decirme mas nada, nos habíamos extrañado mutuamente los dos... no quedaba nada de mi pasado que me atara para quedarme.

-Volveré, si eso es lo que quieres- le dije entusiasmada

-Vuelve pero no porque te lo pida, sino porque es así como lo sientes, no quiero que vuelvas porque te veas obligada a hacerlo... quiero que vuelvas porque deseas hacerlo - me dijo el con voz cariñosa.

-Nada me Daria mas gusto- dije y me levante entusiasmada...

-Alice - me dijo y me quede esperando

-Dime - le dije sonriendo

-Alice...Te Amo - me dijo y sonreí con mas intensidad.

-Yo también Jasper, Te Amo como jamás imagine amar a nadie en esta existencia.

-¿cuando vuelves? -me pregunto.

-En un suspiro - le dije y ambos reímos.

-Te esperare - me dijo

-Hazlo que llegare... - y cortamos la comunicación, al instante salí corriendo literalmente no podía con mi alegría simular ante la gente aunque intente hacerlo, gracias a dios no había nadie prestándome atención, o eso creo, aunque la verdad tampoco me interesaba ya que en unos minutos estaría camino a mi amor.

Llegue al departamento y como un bólido fui recogiendo mis cosas para darme cuenta que no había comprado nada para llevarles de regalo y sonriendo ante lo que estaba pensando salí de compras, sabia según mis expectativas del futuro que no me llevaría mas que 5 minutos, con lo cual pasaría a comprar el pasaje y me quedaría tiempo de sobra. Deje todo preparado y lo tome para colocarlo en el auto que había alquilado, y me marche del lugar para volver a mi hogar.

* * *


	3. Jasper POV cap 3

**_CAPITULO III_**

**J****asper POV **

Edward me había llevado a su habitación quería que le ayudara con alguno de sus CDS.  
Pero repentinamente tuvo que salir, me dijo que Bella lo reclamaba y que lo aguardara unos segundos... colgó el celular y mientras hablaba conmigo lo deposito en la mesita. Y yo me quede escuchando el CD que tenía colocado en el estéreo.

Estaba algo mejor de animo pero la música no me ayudaba... y solo podía oír la melodía infiltrarse por cada poro de mi ser... haciéndome vulnerable. Pronto un sonido me distrajo... una melodía que no venia del equipo de música sino del celular que Edward había dejado olvidado. Algo muy extraño en el.-

Como veía que no regresaba levante el celular y leí el nombre de Alice y mi corazón dio un brinco no lo podía creer. Y lleve el celular a mi oído para escuchar.

-¿Hola?- me dijo con su voz cantarina, aquella que tanto había extrañado, aquella que tanto había anhelado durante estos últimos dos años.... y no pude con mis ansias...

-Hola Alice... Alice - dije con entusiasmo y miedo a la vez - ¿donde estas? ¿Como  
estas? ¿Volves? Te extraño amor... - las palabras salieron solas por mi boca, era un grito de mi corazón desesperado por ella... -Alice, ¿estas?- quizás mi entusiasmo la había asustado quizás no se había comunicado conmigo porque ya no era parte de su vida y eso me puso triste y nervioso al escuchar solo silencio.-

-Si, Jasper - me dijo con un tono de entusiasmo que me hizo sonreír- Ah! - grito y me éxito...eso quería decir...que estaba emocionada, no podía caber de felicidad - como te extrañe, no sabia si aun querrías verme luego de tanto tiempo, te quiero tanto, me has hecho tanta falta, ¿como estas? - me dijo tan rápido que casi no logro comprenderle pero eso solo seria porque en verdad quería hablar conmigo... pero aun la duda estaba instalada en mi.

-Alice, Alice! - comencé a pronunciar al comprobar que no era una ilusión que realmente estaba hablando con ella.... y no pude reprimirme mas- no sabes cuanta falta me has hecho, te llevaste mi corazón contigo, no ha sido nada igual las cosas por aquí sin ti.... agradezco de que Edward haya olvidado su celular, aunque no entiendo porque no me haz llamado - dije apenado a que ella se estuviera comunicando con mi hermano y no conmigo.

-No fue porque no te quisiera mas Jasper... - me dijo suavemente y eso hizo que mi pecho se inflara de felicidad.- solo que pensé, que quizás, ya no quisieras... quería darte tu tiempo.- me dijo apenada con lo cual no podía creer que ella pensara que no me iba a importar mas... era algo realmente ilógico.

-Nada en el mundo me haría dejar de amarte mi pequeña, nada, sin ti mi vida no es lo mismo porque mi vida eres tu... yo no quería dejarte, pero también sabia que era por tu bien, pero soy egoísta y te quiero para mi... vuelve... abrázame... ¡quédate conmigo! - rogué...con el corazón en la mano y mis sentimientos a flor de piel.

-Volveré, si eso es lo que quieres- me dijo con su voz dulce.

-Vuelve pero no porque te lo pida, sino porque es así como lo sientes, no quiero que vuelvas porque te veas obligada a hacerlo... quiero que vuelvas porque deseas hacerlo - lo que menos quería era que volviera por pena hacia mi, sino porque realmente lo sintiera.

-Nada me daría mas gusto- me dijo y solo pude sonreír y mi felicidad se esparció por todo mi cuerpo, haciendo que la paz que antes de su ida habitaba en mi volviera.

-Alice - le dije

-Dime.

-Alice...Te Amo - le dije con intensidad y con el corazón en la mano...

-Yo también Jasper, Te Amo como jamás imagine amar a nadie en esta existencia.- y ya no cabía de felicidad por poco estaba saltando por toda la habitación de Edward.

-¿cuando vuelves? -le pregunte sumida en mi fuero interno

-En un suspiro - me dijo y nos reímos ambos.

-Te esperare - le dije.

-Hazlo que llegare... - y con eso cortamos la comunicación

Mi sonrisa se esparcía por todo mi rostro y tan pronto como levante la vista vi apoyado a Edward al marco de la puerta sonriendo.

-Viste, solo era cuestión de esperar - me dijo y yo asentí... no cabía de mi felicidad.

-Ya tranquilízate - dijo Edward riendo - harás que te bese con tantas emociones que me estas tirando.

Y ambos reímos... no podía evitarlo... y comencé a pensar que debía esperarla con algo grandioso, algo a la altura de ella... a la altura de mi amor hacia Alice.

-Yo te ayudo - me dijo Edward riendo y estrechándome un abrazo de Hermanos.

-Gracias Edward por todo lo que has hecho por mi- el había sido como me prometió mi pilar...

-De nada Hermano, para eso estoy - y nos marchamos para organizarle una gran bienvenida... al mejor estilo Alice.

* * *


	4. Alice POV cap 4

**_CAPITULO IV _**

**Alice POV **

El viaje había sido corto aunque mis ansias de llegar eran enormes y eso causo que se me hiciera mas largo de lo imaginado.

Pero lo que me hacia poner mas nerviosa es que no podía ver nada en el futuro de Jasper y eso me hizo sentir…Humana. Es decir, siempre podía predecir lo que sucedería apenas el o ella decidieran pero en este caso, no podía ver nada era como si una neblina se hubiera instalado a su alrededor.

Intente enfocar mis pensamientos hacia otras cosas… comencé a repasar todo lo que había comprado para comprobar que no me había olvidado nada, pero era mas que consiente que jamás olvidaría llevarle algún obsequio a mi familia, jamás podría olvidarme de algunos de ellos.

Me coloque entonces en mis oídos unos auriculares y me puse a escuchar música mientras intentaba descubrir que era lo que no me permitía ver el futuro de Jasper.  
Pero no hallaba ninguna respuesta ante esta gran pregunta…  
Al llegar al aeropuerto salte más ansiosa que nunca porque podría salir corriendo hacia mí casa sin ser vista ya que estaba anocheciendo. Lo cual esto ayudaba a poder correr con más libertad.

En menos de media hora estaba a escasos metros de mi añorado hogar y desde la distancia en la que me encontraba podría verla.

Pero algo me llamo la atención agudice mi oído… un silencio pleno golpeo ante mi y esto me asusto. ¿Acaso se habían cambiado de lugar en mi ausencia?

Esto era algo ilógico puesto que de ser así el me lo hubiera hech9o saber… ¿o no? Pero aun así temblé ante esta perspectiva…. Camine mas a prisa y llegue a la puesta, seguía sin poder oír nada con lo cual ingrese diciendo un suave hola, sabia que me escucharían pero nadie respondió mi saludo… entre mas y me lleve una gran sorpresa ante lo que mis ojos veían.

Una alfombra roja se extendía hacia las escaleras cubriéndolas por completo sobre ellas, un camino de velas a ambos costados y en el medio como detalle olfativo rosas recién cortadas… las cuales me impregnaron con su aroma…. No pude más que sonreír emocionada y me dirigí aun más ansiosa siguiendo el camino marcado.

Aun el silencio era sobrecogedor pero intente no pensar en ello, y seguí para averiguar que era lo que estaba pasando, todo esto me resultaba muy nuevo para mí ya que parecía tener bloqueados mis sentidos y más aun mi visión del futuro.

La alfombra se extendía hasta la puerta de mi antigua habitación y está estaba cerrada, pero en el picaporte colgaba un pequeño ramo de lulas.  
Sonreí con más intensidad y las tomé dando pequeños saltitos de alegría y acercándome a olerlas.

Una vez después de deleitarme con las flores pose mi mano en el picaporte y la abrí; quedándome completamente anonadada y maravillada ante lo que encontré

Los pétalos de las rosas cubrían toda la superficie del suelo, la luz que iluminaba la habitación era por las velas colocadas a los extremos de las mismas y por los rayos de luna que se filtraban por mi ventana, en ese instante me percate que ya había oscurecido bastante.

Intente ver si se concentraba alguien en la habitación pero mis sentidos se veían nublados por el olor entremezclados de las rosas, lilas y las esencias de las velas.

Luego una lenta música llenaba mis oídos haciendo que no pudiera escuchar más allá de la melodía propuesta y mis ojos pasaban de un lado para otro de la habitación maravillándome con cada nueva cosa que veía.

Cuando llegue con mi mirada al techo me di cuenta que las estrellas se habían trasladado a mi habitación, miles de ellas resplandecieron, un grupo distinguido y con un color mas fuerte a las demás formaba la palabra TE AMO. Algo que me hizo emocionar y sabía que todo esto era obra de Jasper… lo había extrañado tanto.

Intente dejar de lado mi conmoción para llamarlo ya que lo quería conmigo nuevamente.

Quería agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por mí y poder estrecharlo en mis brazos para decirle cuanta falta me había hecho.

-Jas- dije y en ese momento la música disminuyo su volumen y la voz de Jasper inundo la habitación haciendo que temblara de la emoción.

Me gire sobre mis talones ligeramente y lo vi, una ves mas comprobé lo mucho que lo habia extrañado.

Tuve muchas ganas de salir corriendo a sus brazos pero el levanto sui mano deteniéndome y comenzó a hablar.

-No puedo seguir, no quiero fingir aun lo que me haces sentir, pero no puedo evitar tanto llorar, ven siéntate hay que hablar….- lo seguí con los ojos y conmocionados por sus palabras, el había sufrido tanto como yo con mi partida.

Me tomo suavemente de la mano y sonriéndome nos sentamos en los almohadones colocados en el suelo y me comenzó a cantar suavemente.

-mis dedos fríos y mi pelo que me golpea en tus recuerdos y me persigues en la sombra tu ¿de donde sales tu? ¿De donde sales y me atacas? de donde puede tu mirada hipnotizarme...Hipnotizarme y elevarme...y elevarme- se acerca suavemente a mi acariciando mi mejilla y yo no podía mas que sonreírle, ante su tacto sentí como mi piel se erizaba.

-contigo todo va bien, me fortaleces la fe, me haces eterno el momento de amarte- se acerco mas y sus labios rozaron mi oreja mientras seguía cantándome al oído y sus manos me acariciaban.

- a cada instante si...y a cada hora, mi dulce amiga estas tu, sentada aquí en mi alma, en mis ojos y en mi puerta. Dirigiendo mis motivos, mis victorias y mis guerras- pose una mano suavemente en su mejilla y sentí una corriente eléctrica extenderse por todo mi cuerpo, podía sentir el amor extendiéndose en oleadas desde su cuerpo y yo estaba embelezada aun mirándolo…

- sentada aquí en mis ojos, viva en cada parpadeo, dirigiéndome a quererte mucho mas que mis deseos- se separo unos centímetros de mi y mirándome a los ojos prosiguió sin desafinar ni una sola vez.

-y me conoces mas que nadie, pero me haces vulnerable, con tu sonrisa- y me acaricio los labios-que es un mar azul, ¿de donde sales tu? de donde llegas y me atrapas, de donde puede tu palabra hipnotizarme…hipnotizarme y encantarme y enredarme- me sonrío y mando una nueva oleada de felicidad sin proponérselo, ya que así era como lo sentía.

-si querer es aprender, seguro que aprenderé, a hacer eterno el momento de amarte, a cada instante si y a cada hora, mi dulce amiga estas tu- diciendo esto me beso suavemente apoyando sus manos suaves en mis mejillas y yo lo rodee con los brazos, necesitaba tanto de sus besos y caricias…

Y entre besos y besos le dije – Jasper te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo- el simplemente sonrío volviéndome a besar con mas intensidad.

Esa noche nos demostramos cuanta falta nos hicimos uno al otro y quedo plagado de amor cada rincón de la habitación.  
No quedo más que decir, ni explicar- ambos nos amábamos sin límite y ninguno de los dos podía vivir sin el otro.

* * *

**FIN **

bueno espero que les haya gustado...es la primera vez que escribo sobre esta pareja y aclaro que Alice tenia bloqueados los sentidos de la visión porque Jasper se aseguro de tener a Renesmee cerca de el o en su defecto a Jacob para realizar toda la sorpresa...y hasta antes de aparecer en la habitación para hablar había estado a su lado Renesmee la cual luego se fue por la ventana (jaja ponele... jaja)

bueno sin mas...

Besos

Guishe

* * *


End file.
